Christine Chapel
Christine Chapel was a nurse aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], under the command of Captain James T. Kirk in 2266. Early Career Chapel began her medical career aboard the USS Enterprise, sacrificing a promising career in biology with several university degrees in research medicine. She served as head nurse to Enterprise Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy. Chapel had abandoned her earlier career plans in the hopes that a assignment in Starfleet would one day reunite with her with Dr. Roger Korby, her estranged fiancé. In 2266, the Enterprise made contact with the lost Korby on the planet Exo III; his last communication contact had been made in 2261. When Korby was found, he was discovered to be, in fact, an android. After the android was destroyed, Chapel doubted if she should stay aboard. She elected to remain with the Enterprise. (TOS: "What Are Little Girls Made Of?") In addition to a professional friendship with Dr. McCoy, Chapel was particularly close to Uhura. (TOS: "What Are Little Girls Made Of?", "Plato's Stepchildren", "The Tholian Web") Relationship with Mr. Spock Even while she still sought to locate Korby, Chapel was deeply infatuated with the Enterprise's half-Vulcan science officer, Mr. Spock. While her attraction never interfered with her professional duties, it was an ongoing source of tension and bemusement throughout the five-year mission. Initially, Chapel kept these feelings to herself. However, when the Psi 2000 intoxication afflicted the crew of the Enterprise, Chapel admitted her love for Spock, who was shocked: "I'm in love with you, Mr. Spock. You, the human Mr. Spock... the Vulcan Mr. Spock... I see things... how honest you are. I know how you feel. You hide it, but you do have feelng. Oh, how we must hurt you... torture you." Chapel insisted that Spock address her by her first name, as opposed to her title, which he resisted. Chapel was unaware that Spock's inability to react to her emotionally was further complicated by his betrothal to T'Pring. Leading him to the ceremony in which his fiancee rejected him in favor of a different suitor, Spock underwent a period of intense emotional outbursts: a blood fever known as pon farr. Chapel characteristically doted after the Vulcan, preparing plomeek soup, a traditional Vulcan broth. The experience allowed them to discuss, even if briefly, Chapel's confession of love. Despite his acknowledged inability to return her affections, he did refer to her as Christine for the first time. (TOS: "The Naked Time", "Amok Time") Chapel's longing for Spock was well-known among crew members, and noted openly by Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy on a number of occasions. During Spock's recovery after a near-death experience on Neural, fellow medical officer Dr. M'Benga caught Chapel tenderly holding Spock's hand while watching his recovery on the medical panel atop his bed. M'Benga was sympathetic, despite Chapel's attempt to hide her feeling. Chapel would later proactively aid Spock by secretly holding his consciousness to keep him from being destroyed by Henoch. (TOS: "A Private Little War", "Return to Tomorrow") Three years after confessing her love to Spock, Chapel finally shared a kiss with Spock. Unfortunately, the situation was forced by powerful telekinetics, compelling Chapel to admit that, despite her long-standing desire to be close with the Vulcan, all she wanted to do, given the humiliation of the situation, was "crawl away and die." (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") Late Career .]] .]] When under the influence of the women of Taurus II, the male crewmembers of the Enterprise were incapacitated by the siren's song. Lieutenant Uhura took command of the vessel, and assigned Chapel to acting Chief Medical Officer. They led a landing party down to the planet's surface to rescue Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy. (TAS: "The Lorelei Signal") In 2269, Chapel obtained a love potion from Harry Mudd, and she used it on Spock. He was in love with her for some time, but the effects of the drug were only temporary. (TAS: "Mudd's Passion") When in miniaturized state, Chapel assisted Dr. McCoy mend Hikaru Sulu's broken leg. As she attempted to retrieve the microscope laser, she tripped into the lab fish tank, where she nearly drowned, until she was saved by Captain Kirk. (TAS: "The Terratin Incident") When Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock were mutated into water breathers, Chapel assisted Dr. McCoy when he reversed their mutations. (TAS: "The Ambergris Element") Following the Enterprise's five-year mission of exploration, she finished her own medical degree, and was promoted to Chief Medical Officer of the refitted Enterprise, now under the command of Willard Decker. However, when Dr. McCoy returned to the ship in 2273 during the V'Ger crisis, she willingly stepped down to allow McCoy to return as Chief Medical Officer. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) In 2286, Chapel was stationed at Starfleet Headquarters coordinating relief efforts while Earth was suffering a severe ecological "attack" from an orbiting space probe. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Appendices Appearances See: List of Chapel's appearances Background Christine Chapel was played by Majel Barrett. The voice for the character of Chapel was also provided by Barrett in The Animated Series. Little canonical information exists about Chapel's life outside of her career in Starfleet. Simon and Schuster's Star Trek: Starship Creator interactive software listed some biographical details about her, such as a birthdate in 2237, Starfleet Medical Academy nursing degree in 2266 and doctorate by 2271. She graduated in the 98th percentile of her class, with degrees in bioresearch, medical archaeology, and endocrinology. It assigns her original rank as a "brevet" (or provisional) ensign, and rose to become the director of Starfleet Emergency Operations by the time of her Star Trek IV appearance. It mentions she is the child of Lauren Chapel and Patterson Chapel of New Orleans, Louisiana, Earth; and has an interest in ballet. Chapel Chapel Chapel de:Christine Chapel fr:Christine Chapel